


Wanna Collab?

by GhoulStars



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'm uploading this instead of sleeping i really have my prioritiesstraight, Just a shit ton of cute feels, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pies, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Secret Crush, Shit goes down, Where's keef, Youtuber AU, happy lance, this needs to be a damn tag yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhoulStars/pseuds/GhoulStars
Summary: Lancelot, otherwise known as Lance Mcclain, is a YouTuber on the rise for his music and storytimes. After a video he makes with Hunk, people start realizing that maybe Lance thinks of Keith as more than just an asshole friend.The attention they receive causes them to think strategically, a way in which they can both grow their channels: Collabs, which sadly for a pining Lance, mean spending as much time together as they can.





	1. The Pie Story

“Heyya! It’s ya boy, Lancelot, back with the good shit.” Lance smiled brightly at the camera, feeling at ease as he made his usual finger guns. 

“Today joining me is my main man, Hunk! Now you guys must remember him from past videos, he’s my bff, the peanut butter to my chocolate, the ring to my finger, the icing to my pie.” He snickered a bit, fully turning to Hunk. 

“Which coincidentally, is exactly what we will  be talking about today.” Hunk smiled at the camera briefly, still not fully comfortable with making videos. For the last year or so, Lance has picked up vlogging, doing crazy things in front of a camera and uploading it for the world to see. His channel was quickly becoming popular with over 400,000 subscribers and his most viewed video was his original song Open Your Eyes at 897k views. He was so close to one million, Lance couldn’t contain his excitement, uploading video after video of his makeup knowledge, rants and storytimes (which he was currently doing with Hunk) about his crazy life, the usual challenge videos that were requested by fans, and his favorite thing to do: music. Sadly, he wasn’t some music God that could create songs every week, so he did what he was doing now, storytimes. 

“So our friends Keith and Shiro,” He pointed out two corners of the video where a picture of Keith with drawn on emo hair and accompanying eyeliner and Shiro with sparkles all over his picture would be put. “Had invited us to their housewarming party. It was a really cool thing, seeing the Kogane brothers buy their own house with like 5 rooms, what do they even do with all that space? ” Lance put up pictures he took of the Kogane Residency rooms, most were bare save for two of them. He hasn’t visited them in a while, what did they use the rooms for now? 

Hunk gave him a look that he was spacing out again, and he blushed lightly before turning back to the camera, smile bright. 

“Righ.  Now, you guys might know Keith,” Lance put up Keith’s profile picture, a black cat outlined in red and white on an even blacker background in the corner of the video. God, what an edgy kid. 

“After all, he is a vlogger just like me, except he focuses on weird shit like hauntings and the paranormal and...what was it called again? Crypto- crytolo- oh fuck it, that thing with Mothman and Bigfoot and shit.” Lance smiled warmly at the thought. Keith was also a vlogger and had been for a bit longer than Lance himself. He did these weird life-threatening videos of him looking for cryptids and hunting ghosts. Lance really loved his videos, in fact, he had Keith on notifications but no one needed to know that. “His channel name is RedCat in case you guys wanna go subscribe, he might be an idiot,” Lance rolled his eyes with a fond smile on his face. “But he makes pretty spooky vids, man.” 

Hunk smiled knowingly at Lance and he blushed, shaking his head. “Anyways, going on about the story.” Lance shook himself, getting his concentration flowing and focusing on the video at hand. 

“So there we were, walking to the Kogane’s house at like 8 pm, carrying 4 tins of pie. Hunk went overboard, but he kept saying it wasn’t nearly enough.” Lance put up a quick picture of himself carrying two of the pies, making a silly face. 

“HEY! In my defense, we didn’t make enough, with what happened after and all. I mean, we had no pies left!” Hunk complained, dragging his hands over his face.  Lanced laughed loudly, leaning onto a pouting Hunk. 

“Right you are, Hunky-poo. So we were walking, talking when we decided to take a shortcut.” Lance side-eyed Hunk, the memory coming back up. 

“Ugh, and then out of nowhere, these two guys came out of the damn nowhere, looking tall and dark and-” 

“Handsome?” Lance interrupted, wiggling his eyebrows with his best smirk, he couldn’t help it, Hunk was basically setting it up for him! 

“ANYWAYS.” Hunk huffed out a laugh, “So these guys came up to us and were like ‘Give us your money’.” Hunk’s voice was deep and gruff, Lance had no idea his best teddy bear could be so damn scary. Note to self- never fuck with Hunk. 

“So then, me and Hunky-poo were like ‘uh, fuck’, so we looked at each other and all of a sudden the first guy comes swinging at Hunk! Like, he be tryna put a hand on my man!” Lance scoffed incredulously before resuming the story. “But then, Hunk got this look in his face and he just straight up smashed a tin of pie on the guys head! It was hilarious but also really scary because the other guy came at us super fast and quick!” 

Hunk grinned, “This is my favorite part of the story because as I regained composure, Lance hit the other guy with both pies, one on the back of his head the other in the face!” They laughed loudly together, remembering the look on the guy’s face as he realized he was going to get pied.

“And then, get this! Then, the guy Hunk hit started getting up so I kicked him in the stomach and Hunk punched the other guy that was coming at me after I hit him!” Lance’s eyes sparkled with the chance to share him doing cool stuff with thousands of people on the internet. Although he was really hoping a certain someone was watching his videos, he knew he shouldn’t hope but well, what else could this poor love-stricken boy do? Every one of his videos had at least some reference to the mullet wearing asshole, so many he wasn’t even conscious of doing it anymore. Today, if Lance is fully honest, was just an excuse to talk about how cool he was and talk about Keith openly without attracting too much attention. 

“After we kicked their asses, Hunk called the police and we realized some people had been watching us kick ass.” He slid a sly smile towards the camera for extra effect. Hunk frowned, putting his hand on his chin. 

“Wait, now that I think about it, if they were there long enough to record us, then why didn’t they help out, like?” Lance groaned. 

“HUNK! My man, you stole my thunder, I haven’t even told them we were recorded yet!” He whined loudly, and half-assedly threw up the video that a random stranger took. It wasn’t the best, it was dark and grainy, capturing only the part where Lance kicked a guy with white all over his face. “But I mean, look at that man! I look so damn cool! If only they had an HD version so you could see my sexy fighting face and my rippling muscles.” He raised an eyebrow and winked at the camera flexing his ‘muscles’. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know exactly who’d love to see those muscles, eh.” Hunk said, holding in a laugh as he watched Lance make kissy faces at the camera. 

Lance huffed. “Well Hunk, everyone of course.” He pouted and crossed his arms, leaning away from Hunk. “Anyways, after all that we showed up at Keith’s place with only one pie and almost three hours late.” Lance grabbed a small blue pillow with the word ‘Mermaid’ etched on it and hugged it to himself. “It was really sweet to see all our friends gushing over us as we told them what happened,” Lance smirked, converting that he obviously loved every second of attention they poured over him. 

Hunk snorted. “More like all of Keith gushing over you, he was so worried, man. He kept asking you if you were okay at least three times an hour. And even after you said you were, he’d stick close to you in case anything happened.” Hunk laughed at a blushing Lance, the pillow working to now help him hide his face. “It was really cute to see Keith worried though, he makes the cutest face. OH! I actually have a picture of it, can I?” Lance looked up, and nodded because well, what else could he do now? 

Hunk grinned as a picture of a worried Keith hovering over a nervous-looking Lance. It was adorable, just as Hunk said. Keith’s eyebrows were drawn up together, his hand mid-movement as he pushed it to the side, dark eyes trained on Lance. Lance looked uncomfortable, mostly due to Keith’s closeness. Lance had been sitting on the couch and Keith, like a goddamn heathen, decided to curl up next to Lance with his shoes on. 

“UGH:” Lance groaned out loud after looking at the picture personally. “He was absolutely smothering me! Everywhere I turned, he would be there with a glass of water in case I somehow ‘passed out after the shock sets in’ Whatever that means.” Lance pouted, crossing his legs on his bed, the pillow in between his thighs. “Besides, Keith was also all over you, he kept walking up to you and giving you back rubs and stuff.” He tried really hard not to sound salty, after all, why didn’t Lance get the back rub special, it was completely unfair. 

“Only because after he asked if I wanted anything, I responded with ‘Why yes, backrubs would be fine right now’. I never expected him to be serious! AND he only asked me once, so your argument is invalid.” Damn, so all he had to do was ask? Lance was a fool, an utter fool. 

“It doesn’t matter, Hunky-poo, because we got praised for our cool shit! We were able to squeeze a week of free smoothies from Shiro, it was nice.” He sighed happily as he remembered the week of strawberry mango mixes and pineapple orange deliciousness. “Shiro works at a really expensive smoothie place where they make the most amazing smoothies, so we can’t go there any other day to buy some for ourselves.” Lance pouted again. 

“Well, I mean if we stage a crime and then beat up some more guys, Shiro would be forced to feed us those free smoothies, right?” Hunk’s eyes filled with hope, his mouth watering at the thought. 

“Hunk, my man, you are an absolute genius!”  Hunk blushed, turning away from the camera as if remembering it was still there. 

“Right, yeah, I am.” 

“Well my fellow Lanceronians, wow that is a terrible name, comment down below a better name for you guys. I will personally thank whoever creates the smoothest, most awesome sounding name. Anyways, this was all for today guys! Catch me next time, Lancelot out!” 

Lance stood up to quickly turn off the camera, his legs tired from staying in the same position for over thirty minutes straight. 

“Alright Hunk, that is a wrap and thank you so much for being willing to share this story with me.” Lance jumped on Hunk in a hug-tackle combination, completely catching Hunk off guard.    
“You know it man, you know I’ll do anything for you!” Hunk smiled, hugging his best friend. Man, this guy was going to make Lance cry one of these days with his sweet words made of cotton candy. 

“You’re the sweetest Hunk.” They lay there for a while, both seemingly lost in thought before Lance opened his mouth again, tone somber. “Do… do you think he will see it?” 

Hunk knew exactly what Lance meant and sighed softly. 

“I can’t be sure, but if he does there is no way he won’t fall in love with those ‘muscles’, eh?” Hunk laughed, coaxing a laugh out of Lance. 

“He better.”     

A few hours later caught Lance editing the video, laptop on his thighs as he cut out snippets of dead silence and unnecessary story shit. He made sure to add in all the pictures, videos, and links he referred to as his last touch. Jesus, this was extremely exhausting. When he started out, he thought that making videos for the internet sounded fun and easy, well now that he’s doing it, it is way less fun and easy, who? 

The amount of editing he did for just one video was way too much fucking work, and at first he had no idea how to edit so he had to ask Keith, who had been making videos for a year longer than him, for some editing tips. They spent an entire day filming random stuff and putting it together to teach Lance how to edit. Lance knew it was still somewhere in his files, he made sure to save it. 

An hour later, the video was starting to upload, his face smirking while Hunk smiled sweetly as the title read ‘THE PIE STORY!’. He made sure to add in some cool sparkles to make it pop, just because he could. He stood up and put his laptop on his desk, shoving tons of papers filled with video ideas and challenges aside to make room. Lance delicately threw himself back into bed, the clock reading 11:24 pm. He really needed to stop doing this, soon enough, his beauty sleep won’t be a thing anymore! He got underneath the sky blue covers and fell asleep, thinking about what Keith would say if he saw the video once it was fully uploaded. 


	2. OOF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance wakes up to the aftermath of his video, but is there something he's missing? Why is this one video getting so much attention?

_Ping!_

 

_Ping! Ping! PING!_

 

His phone was going insane and Lance was about to shoot something. He grouchily lifted his head from his pillow to look in the direction he left his phone last night. Glaring at it intensely, he picked it up and turned the screen on.

Jesus fuck, his notifications were going wild, his mentions on Tumblr, Insta, and even Facebook were off the roof! But, like, why?

 

Lance opened up his Tumblr mentions and boy did he regret that. He was tagged in over 150 posts. Does this mean his subscribers liked the video? He hadn’t thought it to be something special, it was just ... a video. He pressed on one post from a person named ocean-blue-eyes and he saw a gifset of him with the pillow hiding his face, blushing and annoyed. The caption read, “That face you make when your best bud tells everyone about your crush.”  Lance was beyond confused, Hunk never outwardly said anything to suggest Lance was crushing on anyone… did he?

 

He scrolled down a bit to see another gif of Hunk this time, saying, “Yeah, yeah, I know exactly who’d love to see those muscles, eh.”

Oh.

 

Well, it wasn’t that bad and it wasn’t like anyone knew who he really meant. Damn, Lance really thought he had done a good job of blowing that comment off.

He scrolled through the notes, finding a lot of excited comments asking who the person was, and others just being happy that Lance had a possible crush.

 

Stepping out of his mentions, he pressed on his name, pulling up all the tags and posts. While the majority of the posts were gifsets or edits, which were super cute by the way, there was one post that made him stop.

 

“The Pie Story Analyzation”

Lmao, what?

 

He read through the post, and damn it was long. Didn’t he literally upload the video last night, how did people even have the time for this? The post was mostly about how Lance was reacting to certain things Hunk said, whether it be about that “certain someone” or, yep you guessed it, Keith.

 

Apparently, people did notice his ramblings on Keith, as well as several other faces he pulled when talking about him. First of all, Lance was confused, he didn’t even make that many faces, and he was sure, he edited the damn video, right?

 

But nope, this post had screenshots and close-ups of his face. He really did love his audience, but Jesus christ, they out here exposing his ass.

 

As he looked through the tags, he realized not many people caught on to the Keith thing, sure there was a side of his audience that did, but the majority seemed utterly oblivious.

Many of the tags were just call out posts telling Lance it would be a fun idea to collab with Keith, their opposing personalities and rivalry on Lance’s part making it seem like a good idea. 

 

Well, Lance disagreed.

 

He got on insta, and the same damn thing over and over. If it wasn’t pictures of people wondering who Lance’s crush was, there were people yelling at him to collab with Keith.

???

What did he possibly say to inspire such angry and passionate demands for this collab?

Sure he talked about Keith a little…. Okay, maybe a lot towards the end there...yeah he sees his mistake. 

Looking back down at his phone he realized he wasn’t the only one being tagged anymore. Keith’s username was right there, next to his. He pressed on Keith’s tag, wondering if it was the same, and to his surprise, he was getting just as many people asking him to collab with Lance. 

 

What the fuck???

 

He scrolled down more, a link leading him back to Tumblr but this time on Keith’s tag. Keith had uploaded last night too, and through the shitloads of notifications, he hadn’t seen it yet. Keith’s video this week was based on Mermaids and the possibility of their existence. Lance settled down in his bed to watch it in full, and it was quite amazing. He and Pidge went down to fuck knows where to see if they could catch any movement or traces of mermaids or mermen. While on the boat, Keith started talking to the camera, his hair tied up in a bun and dark eyes reflecting the dark water around him.

He looked beautiful.

Lance was so stuck on staring at how cute this damn boy looked he forgot to listen, so he went back a bit to catch it.

“Lance would probably love this, his infatuation with mermaids and all.” Keith huffed out, a small smile on his lips.

Pidge’s gremlin laugh cut in, “Lance believes in the Disney type mermaids, Keith. I bet he doesn’t even know what a siren is.”

Um, rude much? Of course Lance knew what a siren was, he was in love with the sea and everything connected to it. He had studying mermaid mythology a while back and encountered the story of the siren, he was fascinated by it, even wondered what it would be like to hold that much power in your vocal cords. To bring men to their knees and bend them at your will, with only your voice, sounds like a dream...

 

“Yeah, well Lance could be a siren.” Keith pondered, mostly to himself. “He does have the pretty face and the voice for it. He would probably enjoy it too, his crazy ass seems fit for the part of 'delicate but deadly ocean beauty'.” Keith looked out onto the lake, head lost in thought. Pidge, meanwhile, was laughing her ass off. 

“Lance? A siren?”

 

Lance couldn’t hear her. His heart was pounding too hard, his face flushed. Keith thought he was pretty???  He literally just called him a beauty??? Was this still reality??? Was Lance still breathing through all this hyperventilation??? 

 

“Well, if he was the first person he’d kill would be you. Rivalry and all.” Pidge said loudly, startling Keith out of his water-induced trance. Keith smirked.

 

“He would. Remember that time he dared me to jump off the high end of the cliff into the lake, and then we didn’t see how shallow the water was?” Keith laughed a bit, shaking his head. “Worst reason to get a broken ankle, but my injuries were better off than his. He couldn’t walk for three weeks.”

 

Both of them laughed together before the boat rocked, sending them both into a frenzy to check their equipment.

 

Lance couldn’t stop smiling (his cheeks physically hurt by now). He did remember the lake incident and it was worth it to see Keith’s drenched face and laughing openly after they both realized how shallow the water was. They had been there swimming for a while beneath the bright sunshine, laughing softly and circling each other before Pidge came along and jumped in from a much lower surface. Hunk didn’t jump in, he swam softly out to them in a pink donut floatie. He looked so regal, chilling on his donut looking like he owned the place. It was a fun day, the four of them building friendship bonds and away from everyone else. Of course, Pidge and Keith kept complaining about the lack of cryptid in the surrounding forest, but Lance didn’t care much for that. It wasn't until they got out of the lake and they had to put actual pressure on their legs that they realized how they fucked up. 

 

The video ended with Keith talking to the camera in front of the lake. He was complaining about the lack of mermaids but also “What did we expect, I mean we have gear mostly from Walmart.” When he waved goodbye, he had a small smile on his face. Lance was thriving.

 

He squealed and threw his hands up, the utter amount of giddiness he felt couldn’t be contained in his lithe body, god he was so happy! Keith!! Had!! Talked!! About!! Him!! In his own show!!! And while smiling really adorably!!!

 

This was the absolute best thing to ever happen to Lance!

 

His phone pinged once more, and Lance stopped his mini cheer-party to check it.

 

 

_ One new message: _

_ Keef  _

_ (11:23 am) Hey, you seen your tags yet? What do you think of collabing? _

__  
  


Scratch everything,  _ this _ was the best thing.

_ Cutie with a Booty _

_ (11:24 am) asdhjflgjs hell yeahhh dude! We gonna get mAJOR views!!!!! _

__  
  


_ Keef   _

_ (11:26) Wanna meet at the coffee shop near yours to discuss ideas? _

_ (11:27) Also, nice video yesterday. _

__  
  


Lance was sure squealing so much in such little time would somehow damage his vocal cords, but honestly, at this moment, he didn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF YEAH WELL,,,,, there ya go, next chapter is gonna be in Keith's pov, this story will ust generally be super sappy and cute unlike everything else I write or at least will try to be! 
> 
> BTW Lance's text nickname is not Keith's, its just what he calls himself on his phone, he's a lovely boy


	3. A Gay Disaster Named Keith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is an absolute mess while he wonders is this is really a date or not.

 

Shit. ShitshitshitshitshitfUCK. 

Keith had done the ONE thing he promised to never to.

Texted Lance first. 

He was probably coming off as desperate, right? Did Lance think that? Was his crush that obvious?? Shit shit shit. 

 

The worst thing? 

 

That Lance actually agreed to collab AND to meet him at the cafe. Keith always imagined their first date, holding hands as they walked down the park, Keith picking out a flower for Lance so he would swoon and fall in love with him. A cute romantic scene at the coffee shop, where they sit close and laugh softly at things the other said. They’d kiss for the first time near the fountain, coffee in hand and the taste of caramel on their lips. 

 

Keith sighed. A boy could dream. 

 

He was pretty sure Lance didn’t like him back and he didn’t even know how to flirt correctly so he couldn’t make a move to find out. 

They agreed to meet that day and Keith was struggling with his breathing. He told himself to calm down, it wasn’t a real date, not even close, just two friends chilling in a cafe, discussing ideas. Yeah. Of course. That's all it was, end of discussion. He pouted and walked towards his closet.  Keith’s problems just didn’t seem to stop. He had nothing to wear! 

Everything in his closet ranged from too dark and “emo” to sweatshirts and tights. Most were a mix of both. 

He picked out a red shirt with black designs and a leather jacket. This was probably okay, right? Should he have worn something more formal? Would Lance like something formal? Wait, isn’t formal what you wear to a date?! But this wasn’t a date?! 

Keith stopped freaking out internally and decided he would wear this because fuck it, he was thinking too much. 

He took his wallet and made sure he had enough money for both because well, Keith asked him right? So Keith had to pay. Wait, fuck no that’s for dates too. 

… so then did he have to pay?... Keith stood in the middle of the living room, spacing out and wondering just how much his existence actually meant before coming to the conclusion that he was a major idiot. 

He shook his hair out of his eyes and decided that yeah, he would. He’d pay for Lance, this was his idea after all. 

But then again, he couldn’t take all the credit. All the followers of their channels and social media accounts were to blame, asking for collabs or more stories about each other. Pft, whatever. It’s not like he even said that much about Lance, Pidge told him so. She edited the video. Sure there was that time he ranted about Lance on the boat…. Or back on the beach…. Or when they saw something shiny and blue in the sand… but the camera had been off for 2 out of 3 cases…. Wait shit. Goddamn it, Pidge. 

Keith stood in the bathroom looking at his reflection in the mirror. Did he look okay? Or maybe he looks like he tried to hard? Get rid of the jacket?  He decided, yes, it was pretty hot out. He didn’t really need it. What about his face? Maybe a little eyeliner? Chapstick? Wait, wouldn’t putting chapstick on indicate I’m expecting more from this not-date??? Was he expecting more from this not-date??? Nah, it just means he…. He, uh…. It means he’s just conscious of his lips and wants to take good care of them. Yup. 

He took out his cherry chapstick and applied some really quickly. Besides it’s not like it was for Lance, he was doing this for himself. He wants to look good. 

_ For lance.  _

Wait, no, now hold up. This was all just for him,  _ himself _ he means. He wants to finally step out of his crab-like imprisonment and looks nice for once. Now the fact that he was meeting Lance in an hour didn’t have anything to do with that. Nothing. At all. He was sure of it. 

Shit, talking about an hour, he should leave soon. It would take around thirty minutes to drive there. He picked out a cafe near Lance’s house so he didn’t have to go too far, but sadly that meant Keith went farther. 

With a long sigh, he picked up his keys and walked out. His motorcycle was waiting for him in the apartment garage, and he was always happy to see Red, shining and beautiful and ready to be ridden into the night. 

_ Kinda like Lan _ \-  Haha, yeah, no he’s not going there. 

It took him thirty-five minutes to get to The Lion’s Cafe, but that’s because he got pulled over for speeding. He could’ve made it in ten. 

Standing outside the little coffee shop, his nerves came back. What if Lance didn’t show? What if he didn’t like the cafe? What if he didn’t like how Keith looked? 

He didn’t let his face show any of the turmoil he was feeling as he stepped inside and a found a small booth to sit in. It was all the way at the back of the cafe, just so that they could talk in comfort without being bothered by the rest of the people here. 

Which now that he realizes, there's quite a lot. The majority of the customers were at the front, where the lights were brighter and the floor to ceiling windows let in the afternoon sun. Keith never liked to sit there, too many eyes on those round tables, too much light. He found it funny how the further back you got, the darker it seemed to get. Back here, the lights were dim, creating a soft, calm scene. Lance would even say, “aesthetic”. 

The tables were nice, he guessed. Light and dark brown round tables for the center of the store and smaller rectangular glossy tables near the back. Keith liked this particular part, the five tables at the back all had different colors under the gloss, there was blue, red, green, yellow, and black. While he wasn’t sure why they were colored that way, he enjoyed the look all the same.  

As always he sat on his usual red table, but froze when he saw the blue one. Lance loved the color blue, should he switch tables before he got here? Would Lance like the red table? What if he didn’t like the color red in general? He looked down at his shirt. 

**_Shit._ **

He quickly stood up and switched to the blue table next to the red one, looking away from the table to not make it seem like he cared about the color or anything. Not like he did, he just switched because the red of the table clashed with his shirt, right? He actually didn’t know what that meant but he’d heard Lance say it all the time, so he was probably using it right. He looked out at the swarm of people in the light, noticing the majority had laptops or notebooks out doing their work. Fuck, should he have brought his laptop? They were here to discuss a collab after all, should he take notes? 

He looked around himself, he didn’t even bring a pencil or pen, but he supposed he could use his phone notes. A lady with a black apron dragged him away from his thoughts.

“Hello! Welcome to The Lion’s Cafe, what can I get for you?” The lady smiled widely, and Keith wondered just how real that smile was. 

“I’ll get a medium black coffee with cream and …” He looked across the table, should he order for Lance? He knew what he got every time, so it was a sort of safe bet. “And a large caramel frappe with extra whipped cream.” He smiled, he was pretty proud of knowing Lance’s order. 

The lady smiled. “Waiting for someone or are you just really thirsty?” See, this is the kind of thing he hated about waiters or baristas whatever the fuck they were, they always liked to pester into his personal life. Before he was able to hit back with a sarcastic reply, someone cut in. 

“Watch out, Elena, Keith’s a giant salt pile who doesn’t like people asking questions.” A happy voice called Keith’s attention, Lance was standing behind the waiter-Elena- a hand on his hip. Lance smiled at Keith and he felt his cheeks redden. 

“Oh, Lance! How nice to see you!” The lady turned around another smile on her face. Jeez, would this lady ever leave? 

She hugged Lance and Keith couldn’t help the little string of jealousy that swirled around inside him. Lance laughed, stepping away. “You too, Elena. How’s the boyfriend?” He grinned, holding his hands in front of him. 

Keith calmed down at the mention of the lady having a boyfriend, it meant she couldn’t flirt with Lance nor could Lance approach her romantically. Keith brushed his hair from his face feeling a bit ashamed, he wasn’t anyone to tell Lance who he could and couldn’t like. He didn’t own him or anything, it’s not like they were dating. Ha, yeah, it’s not like that at all. 

While the two talked, he took the time to really look at Lance. He looked adorable, he had on a light blue sweater with little red hearts on the shoulders, the cuffs of the sweater were a bright band of red. On his upper arms there were two thin red lines as well, circling Lance's bicep comfortably. God, Keith wished that was him. The sweater looked honestly _really good_ on him, the way it hugged his broad shoulders and was long enough to reach his thighs. Now that Keith thought about it, the sweater was really long and it looked like Lance was wearing only tights under it. 

_Oh,_ he was. Okay. 

Keith closed his eyes for a second, breathing in slowly. Jesus fucking christ. When he opened his eyes again, he looked across the table to find Lance sitting down already, a small smile on his face. 

“Heyya, Mullet. You awake now?” Lance leaned forward on the table, the soft smile matching his equally soft voice. 

Keith regretted his entire existence and every single decision that he made to get him to this point because he was going to die before this meeting ended. 

Groaning, he hit his head on the table, laughing as Lance laughed, bright and comforting. 

“Okay, Mullet, since you’re so eager, I’ll let you know some ideas I came up with for the collab.” Lance smiled brightly down at him and-wait, what? Was Keith supposed to have had some ideas already? Shit shit shit shit. "Lemme just get set up really quickly, yeah?" 

Lance reached under the table and took out his laptop-fuck- light blue and covered in stickers so the light blue was barely even visible.  That was… kinda cute. He looked through the stickers fondly, taking time to look at each individually while Lance started it up. He had a small bi pride sticker in the middle of it, surrounded by tons of brand stickers, a few chibi character ones (ha, weeb) and some really pretty flower and water designs. His eyes caught a familiar dark sticker hidden between a small Torodoki and a yellow sunflower, Keith’s eyes widening.

“Woah, since when do you have a mothman sticker?” Keith wondered, his finger pointing out the cute, black outlined Mothman with little red-dotted eyes. Keith loved it. 

Lance froze at the question, his face darkening slightly. “Hah, what do you mean?” He sounded a bit nervous but Keith didn’t question it. He looked up to see Lance wide-eyed, his mouth gaping like a fish. 

Oh! So Lance didn’t want Keith to know he liked Mothman, of course. The top of Keith’s mouth quirked up. 

“Aww, got a little crush, Lance?” Keith teased him but in all honesty, he understood. Mothman was one of the best cryptids. Did that mean Lance liked other cryptids?! Keith’s heart skipped a beat at that, he was hoping for too much right now  

Lance sputtered, cheeks a bright red. “C-crush? On who? Hah, your mullet is getting to you isn’t it? Crush, ha!” Lance was rambling, but he didn’t seem to notice. Keith thought it was adorable. 

“I meant on Mothman you twerp,” Keith smiled. “I didn’t know you were into cryptids! You should’ve told me before that you didn’t actually hate them!” Keith couldn’t stop himself from smiling, the thought of Lance and him, cuddled up on a couch late at night, talking softly about cryptids and aliens. It was too good a fantasy. 

Something in Lance seemed to soften, his eyes losing the slight panic they had. He looked away slightly before responding. “I uh, I actually don’t know anything about Mothman but-I don’t know, I watched that video you did on him and I guess I sorta liked him because of it? He's not as bad as I thought and well, thanks to you, I um, found that out.” Lance was still looking down at the table but in the middle of his explanation, his hand went to the back of his neck where it was stuck scratching the awkwardness away.

_ Holy shit.  _ Keith was going to marry this boy.

He shook himself out of his thoughts and smirked up at Lance, who finally looked up and met Keith’s eyes. There was a moment of silence that seemed to stretch out forever before Lance interrupted with a loud, “ANYWAYS.” 

At that moment, Elena, the barista, stopped to drop their coffees at their table, looking at the blushing boy and the smiling idiot. 

“Lance, si te gustaba el pendejo acà, me hubieras dicho. Quieres que te ponga unas canciones romanticas? O si no, los encierro en el closet de mantenimiento, eh?” Elena said loudly in Spanish, a shit eating grin on her face as she mock-whispered to Lance, who looked like he was dying. 

“Elena! No! No, no, no es asi!” He spoke fast, waving his arms around wildly his cheeks bright red and his voice high pitched. 

What was even happening right now. 

Keith didn’t know anything about Spanish, he did try to learn a while ago because Lance kept teasing him in Spanish and he was determined to find out what he was saying. Lance often called him weird stuff like "guapo" or "hermoso pendejo" but he didn't know what it meant and his lessons didn't get far enough into it. Spanish gave him a headache and he couldn’t do it anymore after the first lesson. 

When the barista left with a knowing smile and a laugh, Keith turned to Lance, still red and not looking at him. He looked extremely uncomfortable and really embarrassed. Maybe Keith shouldn’t-

“So what was that about?” Shit. He probably should stop talking faster than he can think.

.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> djfgwbknjhkn Sorry for the long wait, but I finally managed to update this thing, I was writing too much it honestly felt like this ch would never end so It's gonna be two chapters now! See yall next time! 
> 
> TRANSLATIONS JUST IN CASE!   
> "Lance, si te gustaba el pendejo acà, me hubieras dicho. Quieres que te ponga unas canciones romanticas? O si no, los encierro en el closet de mantenimiento, eh?"  
> -Lance, if you liked this idiot over here, you should've told me. Do you want me to put on some romantic songs? Or if not, what if I lock you two up in the maintenance closet, eh? 
> 
> oof Elena, you wild (ppst also in Latin culture, we're all chismosos -nosy- so we get all up in each other's shit sjgkbjnfj) 
> 
> "Guapo"   
> -Handsome 
> 
> "Hermoso pendejo"   
> -Beautiful idiot 
> 
> Keith could literally google it but go off I guess, also sskhdg pardon my Spanish, it's supposed to be my first language but I can't spell for shit, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay.,,, here's the sort of "prologue" to everything else in the story, I have a lot of things planned, and a lot of story to write so I'm pretty excited for this one!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Message me on Tumblr for any memes or random ideas you have! @Keiths-galra-mom


End file.
